Disculpame
by MagicalAgent
Summary: ¿Cual es la ironia más grande del mundo? Para Peeta Mellark es estar enamorado por de la ex novia de tu hermano y desear estar con ella aun después de a verle prometido a éste que le ayudaria a reconquistarla. Pesimo sumary; más completo adentro.


**Sumary: ¿Cual es la ironia más grande del mundo? Para Peeta Mellark es estar enamorado por de la ex novia de tu hermano, y a verlo estado por años. Y a pesar del tiempo continuaba enamorado de ella, por lo que después de dolor y distintos sucesos, lo que colmo el vaso fue que su hermano le pidiera ayuda para reconquistarla. Sin embargo, por una vez en la vida, y garcias a los consejos de Finnick -quien tambien esta en una lucha por recuperar a quien ama- será egoista por una vez en su vida y, conquistara a la mujer de sus sueños. Ml sumary, muchas parejas. **

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Finnick Odair —un chico de cabellos cobres, unos increíbles ojos verde mar y piel bronceada— miraba con cierto aire de aburrimiento a su rubio amigo, un par de años menos que él, que no dejaba de moverse a lo largo de su habitación, interrumpiendo, como ya era muy habitual en él, su tarde de juegos.

Se rascó la nuca y bufó de aburrimiento, mientras no dejaba de mover el control inalámbrico en sus manos.

— ¡De verdad, Finnick, no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo rayos voy a hacer lo que mi hermano me pidió!

— Lo sé-bufó Finnick pegando sus ojos a la pantalla y mirando la selección de personajes con añoranza cada vez que su vista estaba libre del robusto y algo tambaleante (al caminar rápido y desesperado) cuerpo de Peeta Mellark.

Ya ni le ponía mucha atención. La última media hora Peeta se le había pasado repitiendo lo mismo sobre su hermano y Katniss; y la última media hora se había pasado viendo a Snake con añoranza.

¿Cómo terminó en una situación así? lo único que Finnick deseaba era pasar el día con su mejor amigo pateándole el trasero en Smash y al adorable Kirby que siempre elegía. No hablar de Katniss y la locura que su hermano le pidió referente a ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba y pensaba un poco más en la situación en que Peeta estaba, admitía que el problema era un grueso, y que ni el sabría qué hacer si estuviera en una encrucijada parecida.

¿En qué mundo un hermano mayor le pide a su hermano menor que le ayude a reconquistar a su ex novia? Bueno, sucedía. ¡Pero nunca cuando es más que evidente que el hermano menor tiene sentimientos por la ex novia! ¿Qué mierda tenía Connor en la cabeza? Si le dijera que jamás se ha dado cuenta de que Peeta ha estado enamorado de Katniss desde los 5 años, lo más seguro es que lo golpearía. ¡Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta!

Siempre cuando Peeta veía hablaba de Katniss un curioso brillo le rodeaba la mirada. Si ese brillo no era una señal de amor tan puro que su amigo sentía por la castaña ojigris, no sabía qué podría serlo. Que babeara seria pedir mucho.

Cuando Peeta volvió a decir que no sabía cómo hacer lo que Connor le pidió, y casi con una vena palpitándole en la frente, Finnick decidió intervenir.

— Es muy sencillo lo que tienes que hacer, Peeta.

El nombrado se detuvo frente a la televisión y sobre el cable de su control.

— ¿Así?-Peeta no se veía muy seguro-Según tú, ¿qué es lo que debo de hacer?

— Mandar al estúpido de Connor por un tubo.

— ¡Esto es serio, Finnick!

— ¿crees que no hablo en serio?-Finnick sonaba ofendido- Jamás bromearía con algo así, Mellark. Cuando te digo que mandes por un tubo al estúpido de Connor, es que mandas a un tubo al estúpido de Connor. ¿Qué se cree tu hermano al pedirte algo así? tienes suerte que si quiera Katniss continúe siendo tu amiga, y ahí va el muy estúpido casi exigiéndote que le ayudes a hacerle entender que fue un error a verle sido infiel con Cashmere.

— Fue un error-defendió Peeta

— Por favor-Finnick cerró los ojos con pesadez.-No me hagas levantarme y patearte el trasero, Mellark-lo señalo con el control- Tú y yo sabemos que tu hermano y Cashmere han estado teniendo relaciones desde hace meses y que no dijimos nada sólo porque no teníamos pruebas. ¡De hecho, si no fuese porque todos les dijimos a Katniss que tú ayudaste a destapar la infidelidad de tu hermano, ni seguirían siendo amigos!

— Lo sé-suspiró Peeta sentándose en el suelo frente a él.-Pero es mi hermano y… acepte ayudarlo.-escondió su cara en sus manos.

¿Por qué diablos acepto ayudar a Connor? Hoy en la mañana, cuando Connor le pidió hablar y le suplico que le ayudara a reconquistar a Katniss, a decirle que lo de Cashmire fue cosa de una vez y que no se volvería a repetir ni con ella ni con nadie, estuvo tentado de tomar el rodillo y romperle los dientes y nariz. Sin embargo, se pasaba de bueno. Sólo tuvo que ver la sinceridad y el dolor en los ojos de su hermano para dar su brazo a torcer y decirle que le ayudaría.

Connor no se merecía a Katniss y aun así lo iba a hacer. Él bailo, salto y hasta creyó tener una oportunidad con ella cuando terminaron, pero su hermano tuvo que arruinarlo todo con la culpa. «Fuiste tú quien arruino mi relación con la mujer de mi vida, arreglarlo»-le había dicho su hermano al inicio, antes de que comenzara con los golpes de pecho y las promesas de no volver a hacerlo. Y ahora que lo ha estado pensando los últimos minutos, de todo lo que le dijo, aquellas palabras fueron las más sinceras.

— Pues rompe la jodida promesa-le espetó Finnick-Connor no es más que un hijo de perra…

— ¡es mi hermano!

— ¡y es un hijo de perra! Santo cielo, Peeta, ¿crees que él no se da cuenta de cómo miras a Katniss? ¿crees que no sabe que has estado enamorado de ella desde los 5 años y que, a pesar de que su amistad empezo con la culpa-Finnick miro su pierna izquierda-, bailaste de alegría cuando ella comenzó a acercarse a ti? ¿Qué ninguna de tus relaciones han servido porque en el fondo siempre has tenido la esperanza de que Katniss se dará cuenta de que existes? Se da cuenta Peeta, por eso es aún es peor que un hijo de perra al pedirte que le ayudaras a reconquistar a Katniss. ¡Hasta se podría decir que trata de hacer que rompan su amistad!-gritó Finnick haciendo ademanes exagerados. Apretó la mandíbula.-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que te dijo cuándo comenzó a andar con Katniss?

La expresión de Peeta se le oscureció. ¿Qué se lo recuerdo? ¡No necesitaba hacerlo! Pensaba en aquellas palabras por lo menos una vez al día.

«Ella sólo está contigo porque siente culpa, lo sabes, ¿no?-le había dicho hace dos años cuando inició su relación-para ella no eres más que el chico que se quedó cojo por un accidente que su padre provoco. Haznos un favor y aléjate de ella. Jamás podas lograr nada con ella»

Sin darse cuenta se estaba tocando la pierna izquierda. Hace 5 años, semanas antes de que su amistad con Katniss iniciara, estuvo en un accidente de auto. Estaba en la carretera con Annie y los padres de Annie (que eran sus tíos), regresando de un viaje a una feria a las afueras de la ciudad. Recordaba que bromeaban y que no dejaba de hablar con Annie sobre los animales de felfa que le había conseguido después de gastar casi 80 dólares en el juego de las pelotas. No recuerda a la perfección como fue la colisión de auto de sus tíos con el del papá de Katniss, que regresaba después de una larga jornada de trabajo en otra ciudad, pero recuerda a la perfección el chillido de los neumáticos, los gritos de Annie al ver como sus padres morían aplastado y el dolor que sintió el su pierna izquierda por el metal apretujándose contra ella.

Despertó 4 días después, con muchos cortes, con la pierna apuntada hasta el muslo, pequeños problemas de memoria, con una castaña de ojos grises, tristes y llenos de culpa a un lado de su cama, sentada en uno de esos antiquísimos sillones verdes, y con la noticia de que sus tíos habían muerto casi de inmediato, que el padre de Katniss fue el culpable del accidente, y también murió, solo que por la explosión de auto al terminar dando contra un árbol después de chocarlos a ellos, y con la noticia de que Annie estaba pérdida en sí misma y sus nervios estaban bastante destrozados.

Y él sabía que Katniss se hizo amiga suya por a culpa. Se culpaba de lo que su padre provoco. Katniss era conocida por ser reservada y por no gustarle hacer muchos amigos. Gale era su único amigo antes de que decidiera ser amiga suya y ayudarlo para pagar una deuda que no era suya. Pocas semanas después se volvió amiga de sus amigos, más que nada de Finnick y Johanna, y sin falta, los últimos dos años había tratado de hacer que Annie saliera del mundo que se metía para olvidar la muerte de sus padres.

Una amistad provocada por la culpa. Y la prefería. A veces agradecía el accidente o ni en sueños ni con los millones de intentos de Finnick, los dos podrían a ver hablado alguna vez. Bueno, alguna palabra aparte de las típicas que uno intercambiaba al vender el pan. Katniss y su pequeña hermana adoraban el pan de la panadería de su familia.

En la misma que terminó llamando la atención de Connor. Hoy en día se preguntaba cómo fue que se hicieron novios. Connor prácticamente se podría definir como todo lo que Katniss odiaba: pretencioso, egoísta, infiel y, sin olvidarlo, haragán. Fiesta, fiesta y más fiesta era lo único que le preocupaba a su hermano. La fiesta y las mujeres.

— ¿Peeta?-Finnick se oía preocupado.

— Te oí.-avisó algo pasmado- Y ya no le guardo rencor a mi hermano. Estaba borracho cuando me lo dijo.

— Eso no es excusa.-frunció el ceño.

— Por favor, Finnick no estoy de ánimo para…

— ¿para oír la verdad?-interrumpió Finnick-No importa cuánto te digas que tú y tus hermanos son unidos, es una completa mentira. Con Donovan te llevas bien, pero con Connor… son como de dos universos diferentes. Tú eres dulce, él es pretencioso. Tú eres trabajador, él es un zángano. Tu das todo por los que amas, él no se quitaría la comida de la boca ni para dársela a su perro. Tú adoras pintar, él adora la fiesta. Tú llevas enamorado de Katniss por casi 15 años, él se enamoró de ella sólo porque vio el interés que tú le prestabas y quiso ver por sus propios ojos que tenía de bueno Katniss. Y no me hagas decir las cosas que uno de sus amigos me dijo que Connor dijo de su trasero.-entrecerró sus ojos con ira-La única razón por la que Katniss no se enteró de eso ni se hizo chisme en la universidad fue porque Johanna, Gale y yo les dejamos los puntos claros a todos los que lo sabían. Bueno, Johanna. Nadie se mete con ella desde que se enterraron que sabe cómo usar un hacha que casi le corta la cabeza a David Roberts con una.

— Por favor-suplicó Peeta-No me recuerdes que mi hermano y Katniss…

— ¿lo hicieron?-Finnick enarcó una ceja-Lo hicieron-aseguró-pero no debería de afectarte a menos de que decidas ponerte los pantalones, panadero, y luchar por Katniss.

— ¿Debo?-preguntó Peeta inseguro-¿Debo romper la promesa que le hice a mi hermano solo porque quiero tener una relación con su ex novia?

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?-replicó Finnick- ¡Tú hermano es un hijo de puta que se lo merece! Que no te entre por un oído y te salga por el otro, panadero. Si tanto deseas que Katniss sea feliz, no puede serlo con Connor. Dios sabrá lo que quiere hacer con Katniss. Porque no me creo que quiera regresar con ella porque la ama, extraña y quiere tener un montón de bebés con ella.

Peeta lanzó un gemido. Bebés no, todo menos bebés.

— La quiere para algo-continuó Finnick sacando sus zapatos bajo de la cama-y no es para nada bueno. ¡eso! Es lo que debes de averiguar. Para que mierda quiere tu hermano regresar con Katniss.

Se puso los zapatos y levantó. Ofreciéndole una mano, ayudo a Peeta a levantarse.

— Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejas?

— Hay panadero. –suspiró- Te aconsejo mandar a la mierda a tu hermano, mandar a la mierda tus buenos sentimientos, dejar de ver el mundo en tonos rosas y ser egoísta por una vez en tu jodida vida. Párate frente a tu hermano y dile que no lo ayudaras porque amas a Katniss y no quieres verlo con ella. ¡O ni se lo digas! Tú lucha por ella sin que te importe nada. Sin que te importe que es la ex de tu hermano., sin que te importe el que dirán o lo que tu madre piense. Tienes el apoyo de todos. Hasta de Prim, que básicamente es la única opinión que a Katniss realmente le importa.

Peeta puso una mueca pensativa mientras Finnick le daba la espalda y apagaba la televisión y la consola. La espalda de Finnick era mu anca y era mucho más alto que él. Era el chico más deseado de toda la preparatoria y eso no cambiaba en la universidad.

Suspiró. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Debía de mandar todo al infierno y ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida? Amaba a Katniss desde niños, la amo desde que la vio por primera con dos trenzas y su padre le dijo que se iba a casar con su madre, pero ella lo dejo por un minero. La amo cuando la oyó cantar, cuando veía lo adorable que era con su hermana menor y cuando reía con Gale en los recesos. La amaba e los esporádicos trabajos en grupo y casi se volvió a enamorar de ella cuando la vio velándolo en el hospital, y le ofreció su amistad.

¿Y Connor? Connor no la amaba si la engaño. Finnick tenía razón. Algo raro sucedía.

— Bueno, me gusta estar contigo Peeta, pero al ver que no tendremos nuestro día de juegos, iré a hacer algo más productivo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A ver a Annie. Voy a ver si puedo sacarla a la playa.

Peeta miro con cierta lastima a su amigo. Los últimos 5 años había ido sin falta a ver a Annie al hospital esperando a que reaccionara. Sin embargo, no funcionaba. No parecía saber que alguien la veía. Solo miraba a la nada, sin saber si había o no rostros familiares a su alrededor y se abrazaba.

Y Finnick la amaba desde hace 4 años con una clase de amor que muy pocos consiguen en esta vida.

— Antes de qué nos vayamos. ¿Me dirás que decidiste?

— Ser egoísta.-respondió después de un minuto viendo al suelo.

Y Finnick no necesito más para mostrarse feliz y rodear a Peeta por los hombros. Por primera vez en su vida, Peeta Mellark iba a ser egoísta y luchar por lo que amaba.


End file.
